Late Night Airport Philosophy
by vodkalord
Summary: When you're a representative of NASUSA, being late is not an option. So of course, Alfred Jones, representative of NASUSA, is late. He's stuck at an airport at an ungodly time, waiting for his flight. Just so happens, so is a worker from BETA corp. One Shot RusAme (much cursing, be aware)


"Fuck." You know a rushed man when he's constantly checking his watch and glancing at his phone. Then looking around to find another clock to glance at, and even look out the window to make sure it was dark enough to agree. Eleven o'clock.

And he was.

Still.

Here.

With a soft sigh Alfred put his cheek up against his fist. What bullshit. How the hell can a plane be that late- first an hour, and then another?!

Then again, Alfred wasn't considering time zones or weather or malfunctions or absolutely anything other than the fact that he was so fucking late.

The phone buzzed and Alfred raised it up to his nose in a split second. He lowered his chin a bit, his glasses running down his nose a little as he scanned the bright screen over.

Flight A031 has been delayed to 12:30 PM until further notice.

"Nooooooooo," he breathed out, checking again to make sure he read it right.

With a groan he let his arm drop back to his lap and he tilted his head back, shutting his eyes. Christ. Fuck. Goddamned shit.

It was silent for a few moments. All Alfred could hear was the running A/C's in the distance, the faint hum of the building. The nearest airport store or cafe was at least five hundred feet away in both directions. It was just him in one of the many seats for waiting passengers. The old man who had been waiting a few rows away either gave up or went to try a different terminal for his flight, leaving practically an hour before.

No thoughts crossed Alfred's mind as he just sat there, eyes closed. The edge of the chair dug into the back of his neck, but he didn't seem to even realize. All of his emotions surged back to him when he heard soft footsteps coming by.

"Yebat..."

Alfred's eyebrows raised as his mind immediately translated it for him. Fuck.

He opened an eye and moved his chin down a little bit. The man who had spoke sat down in the seat right across from Alfred, looking down at his own smartphone.

The man wore a long scarf around his neck, hanging down his dark coat. Alfred didn't pay much attention to it, he supposed it could be cold for others, though he was fine in just his suit.

He also had gray hair. Not gray, but...silvery. Alfred tilted his head a little bit as he glanced it over. It was fairly interesting.

The man suddenly glanced up at him, raising his eyebrows. "Your flight...?"

"Yeah." Alfred raised his phone up by the corner, waving it back and forth a bit. "Delayed until further notice."

"Moj Boze..."

He had a really thick Russian accent.

"That late?"

"Well, two hours late, that is. For a two hour meeting with a representative from my companies biggest client." He sounded each syllable out almost carefully, sighing softly at the screen of his phone before switching it off and lowering it. Alfred raised an eyebrow as the Russian looked at him. Maybe he thought it was funny there was a kid in a suit sitting around the airport at 11:12 PM. That's exactly what he thought.

"You are not rushing anywhere?"

"Eh. Late too. Nothin' to rush for anymore but sleep." Alfred shrugged softly. "I already sent the apologizing emails and texts and whatnot. Thank God I still have data or I'd be one of the lucky humans of this world to actually pay for airport Wifi. And not even the good kind- the overpriced kind."

The Russian seemed to relax, leaning back in his seat and leaning an arm against the armrest. He smiled a little bit at him. "May I ask how old you are?"

"Twenty six." Alfred raised two fingers to his eyebrow and saluted to him. "I'm Alfred, by the way. Alfred F. Jones. I'd shake your hand or somethin, but well." he raised both hands a bit as if to motion at his slumping in the seat. A symbol of true laziness.

Ivan closed his eyes as he lowered his head a little bit, in an approving nod. "Ivan Braginsky. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto, Ditto. Russian?"

"Da. American?"

"Fuck yeah."

Ivan flashed him an amused smile. "Where are you heading?"

"Someplace in China. You?"

"Back to Russia."

"Oh. Cool. Back to the snow filled wonder that is Russia, ah?"

"Mmm, not that much snow this time of year."

Alfred nodded a bit. "Mm. S'long as none of your cold comes to China, good luck with it."

"I'll do my best to keep it in it's spot."

"Good luck, Braginsky, good luck..."

* * *

"Come now, Fredka, dont really tell me you believe that?"

"It's nothing to believe, it is one hundred percent true, and you cannot deny it."

Ivan sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, America is still young, there's not much to debate about."

"Thats bullshit a lot has happened-."

Ivan had leaned forward, lacing his fingers together as if he was talking to a child."We had czars, famines, victories, defeats, inventions from amazing people, deaths of important people, assassinations, freezing, fires, and much, much more."

"Well." Alfred sat up, bouncing in his seat a few times to pull himself up before mimicking Ivan's position. "For a young country we went through a lot, like, victories, defeats, inventions from amazing people, accomplishments of the world from important people, fires, freezing, and much much more."

"Ah, but how much of it could 400 years hold? And, of course, you weren't surrounded by empires and other countries trying to constantly attack you."

"...No...but there was still pressure at certain points from certain countries...like-."

"But, Russia still went through a lot more."

"...Fine, sure, but-."

"No buts, Fredka." Ivan leaned back in his seat again. "You'd be fighting for a loosing argument."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "...Alfred."

"Da?"

"It's Alfred."

"Alfred. Fredka. I like Fredka better."

"I dont."

"Pity."

Alfred gave him a look, before glancing to his left. "...Let's move over there."

"Hmm?" Ivan glanced over to his right. There were more rows of seats there, by the large window from which you could see the airfield. It was also a lot darker than their current spot, where the artificial light shined enough onto them for it to hurt if you looked up into it.

"It's hella bright here." Alfred checked his phone as he stood, before sliding it into his pocket. "Hmm, commie?"

Ivan couldn't help but flash another amused smile as he stood. "I'm not a communist, Fredka."

"You could be. An ex KGB."

"Nyet Fredka."

"Ooh, dont worry about coverin it up, I already know."

"Do not joke about that."

"Or what, commie? I'll stop when you stop with the stupid name."

"Nyet, that's too much fun."

"Then I wont either. Commie."

"No matter. It's a fairly pathetic attempt of getting back at me."

"W. Ow." Alfred dropped his bags into the second to last seat by the window, plopping into the last one and looking up at him. "Fuck you, either way."

Ivan glanced down at him for a moment, wavering before he mirrored Alfred's actions. "And you as well."

"Do you really talk like that?"

"Hmm?"

"All formal and shit? Cmon. It's the middle of the night, and we've just went through the history of America- first on the moon- and Russia-,"

"First in space."

"And I dunno about you, but it's late enough to loosen up. Not like we'll see each other again, probably."

"And why not?"

"Well, what's the chance we'll be in the same airport at the same time sometime in the future?"

"Well, we could arrange it." Ivan raised an eyebrow. "But for now, let's just see when our planes come, hmm?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow back. "Uh, I haven't gotten a message yet...?"

"Why wait?" Ivan raised his phone up to his face and started typing away. Alfred watched, perplexed, as to what the hell he was doing. A moment later his phone vibrated and he looked at it.

Flight A031 has been delayed until 3 AM until further notice.

Alfred glanced up at Ivan. "How'd you know my number?"

Ivan lowered his phone, before putting it away and returning his attention to Alfred. "I didn't. You said you were going to China, da?"

"How'd you...?"

Ivan smiled. "I know someone working here."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, Ivan enjoying his slightly surprised expression. The Russian chuckled, leaning back in his seat again.

"Geez, you know a buncha people, huh?"

"I suppose I do." Between them, Alfred was looking at an experienced representative of God knows what Russian company. Ivan saw Alfred as a newbie in the business, a child. Already amazed by Ivan being able to say 'I know people'.

Alfred could too, probably, but.

"Here?"

"Da." he motioned his chin at Alfred's phone. "As you could see." He raised his phone but suddenly, looking at it. "Delayed until three?"

"Yeah."

"Same."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Ivan shrugged softly. "Maybe they both hit the same weather."

"...Yeah. Maybe."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe it was you Russians trying to pull shit so the two of us could meet." Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Who do you work for?"

Ivan laughed. Goodness, Alfred was really a child in certain ways. "My company. BETA corp."

"Do you, do you really?"

Ivan put each elbow on his armrests and linked his fingers over his lap. "Da, I do. And you?"

"You should know. If you are a spy. "

Ivan grinned at him. "NASUSA, you're practically the secretary of the CEO, da?"

Alfred stared at him, eyes wide before looking around with narrowed eyes. He leaned forward in his seat a bit, putting both his elbows on the armrests. "...Are you serious?" He whispered.

Ivan chuckled. "Your name is on the ticket I had to find in order to send you the update text." he motioned at Alfreds phone. "And google is a click away. Either way, I know your company anyways, I thought I recognized you from somewhere."

Alfred narrowed and widened his eyes at Ivan. "That so?"

"Relax. Or I'll have no choice but to spread rumors that one of the top NASUSA workers is a conspiracy theorist."

Alfred laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'd get a promotion with that."

"Oh?"

"The CEO is a huge conspiracy theorist. Dude almost fired half the new interns when he found one of them printed an article about Kennedy's murder."

Ivan chuckled softly. "Wow, the things you learn..."

"Though they are interesting. Conspiracy theories."

"I'd have to agree." Ivan offered a little nod. "You never do know in the end."

"Mmm...it kind of sucks. When I was younger I wanted to become President- mainly so I'd know whats in Area 51. Now I'd just want to be a journalist even, just to figure out what happened back at Smolensk."

"Interesting, how our priorities shift realistically with age, hm?"

"Realistically and a lot smaller."

"Oh?"

"Well, specific more like. Aliens, compared to an event from a few years ago. Nevermind, it doesn't really make sense..."

"I understand, do not worry." Ivan offered a little smile before glancing out of the window again. "Want to get a drink with me?"

"Hm?"

Ivan motioned to his left. The stores usually opened and quietly buzzing with tourists shopping for last second gifts or expensive knick knacks were all empty, gates covering the entrances. There were two shops still open, a coffee shop and a little bar.

"Oh, uh..."

"On me, come on." Ivan stood, picking up his suitcase with him. Alfred stood after, slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder.

"It's fine though-"

"Come on, Alfred, we'll fuss about the price after we pay."

"Alright, alright."

"Though, you already seemed more relaxed."

"Huh?"

"You were cursing a lot more before. It seems you went from tired and angry to philosophical and ready to sleep."

Alfred was silent for a moment, before laughing. "I guess I did...sorry, about that."

"It's fine."

"I'm sure your drink will help with relaxing though."

"Many things can." Ivan glanced at him, Alfred returning a raised eyebrow.

"What would you like?" Ivan continued as he put his bag down by a chair before pulling it back and sitting. He chose the table closest to the window, again.

"Uhh...dunno, whatever."

Ivan glanced back at the bartender, who nodded when Ivan raised two fingers at him.

"Oh?"

"I did mention I come here often." he replied, looking back to Alfred. "Very often, actually."

"Why's that?"

"Well, a lot of my trips are between my company and Europe. I'm coming back from Estonia, and now back to Russia. Did the same last week."

"Estonia?"

"We have a tech branch situated there." Ivan flashed a smile at him. "And I have a close friend staying there, actually."

"Eduard?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow, visibly surprised. "...Yes, Eduard."

Alfred smiled. "He got hired for NASUSA as well, actually."

"Has he now?"

"It's in his contract, turns out. I meet with him next week, even."

"Huh."

"He's a smart guy...real good company he's got too." Alfred folded his hands over the table. "We just want to help him expand."

"I'm sure. When exactly does your contract begin?"

"Now thats confidential, Ivan."

"Pity," he sighed, with a little smile flashed at Alfred. "Would have been helpful."

Alfred snickered. "I'm sure."

"Enough business though." The bartender set two glasses of whiskey on the table as Ivan said it.

"Nightcap, huh?"

"Oh yes, drink up." he took one glass, and tipped it against Alfred's, before taking a drink. He set his own down after a sip, watching as Alfred downed it all in one go.

"Wow."

"Oh- shit- I thought toast means drink it all?"

Ivan laughed. "I'm sure that got you into some situations in college."

"Well." Alfred smiled a bit, setting his glass down, a little bit of the alcohol left. "Not only college."

"Work parties?"

"Mhm. Now, even." Alfred glanced at him, and their eyes met for a moment. Ivan glanced back down to his glass as he raised it up.

"Did you know I bought an extra seat on my plane?"

"Oh? When?"

"Just a second ago."

* * *

Alfred let out a sigh through his nose, stretching out and raising his arms above his head. He stretched his torso out as much as he could possibly before Ivan dropped his arm across Alfred's waist. With a squeak Alfred was pulled closer against Ivan.

"Oi." Alfred let out a breath, kneeing Ivan gently in the leg.

"I'm not your personal love affair you know."

"Oh?"

"You're gonna ship me in whenever you want a night out, huh, pay for the plane and chauffeur?"

"Maybe I will."

"Nope. Im not agreeing to that."

Ivan chuckled. "If you're my personal love affair you'll come in the end."

"No, I will not!"

"Not even debatable." Ivan hummed softly, burying his nose in Alfred's hair.

Alfred was silent for a moment, listening to the hum of some kind of electronics in the room, the TV maybe. A moment later he heard the ticking in the room.

"I haveta go."

"Mm?"

"I need to catch my fight." Alfred was already sitting up. "Or get one first, and catch up on work from yesterday."

"It's a Saturday." Ivan's arm slid down to Alfred's lap as the American rubbed his neck before grabbing his shirt to pull on.

"Yeah, still."

"You work Saturday?"

"I mean, yeah, I need to catch up-"

"Take a day off."

"Do you know how much I missed?"

"Fredka." Alfred looked over at him, and Ivan met his look straight on. "Take a day off," he closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillow again. "Sleep in. I'll make you breakfast, you can rest a bit, and get a flight later."

Alfred just stared down at him for a few moments, debating it with himself.

"Ivan?"

"Hm?"

"Screw you." he laid back down and relaxed against the pillow, letting out a little breath. Ivan smiled from his spot, gently raising his hand to rest it more on Alfred's stomach.

"You can take the shirt off though." he said, voice muffled a bit by his pillow.

"What?"

"What if we do something before breakfast?"

Alfred blinked, blush coming to his cheeks. Ivan smiled over, tugging him over a bit closer. "Relax, Fredka, get some more sleep."

"Uh huh."

"You do know its 6:30?"

"What?!"

"Da, you crazy. Go to sleep."


End file.
